


第二颗纽扣

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 旧文搬运cp：的场航海x里塚贤汰就……祝贺前田桑7.1生日赶时间写的一个小片段过去捏造
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	第二颗纽扣

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运
> 
> cp：的场航海x里塚贤汰
> 
> 就……祝贺前田桑7.1生日赶时间写的一个小片段  
> 过去捏造

航海躲在角落里拆掉了制服外套的第二颗纽扣。这并非有备无患，也不是避人耳目。他确实清楚内向、只喜欢读书的自己和此时毕业式欢乐的气氛有多么格格不入，远处关系好的小圈子扎堆诉说着离别的不舍，偶有几个女生被朋友煽动、满脸通红地上前完成高中最后的仪式，讨要意中人的第二颗纽扣。

航海只觉得这一切仿佛临时搭建的舞台布景，供偶尔路过的自己远远眺望上一眼。

他打开手机，亮起的屏幕并没有新消息通知，line最上方还是贤汰早上7点随闹钟声准时发过来的信息。

“航海，祝贺你高中毕业！”

“对不起，今天有Gyroaxia的排练没办法去你那里了。”

“下次有空见面再请你吃饭吧。”

多么无可挑剔又无懈可击的兄长啊。彼此都清楚在以那由多为最优先的贤汰那边不过是堂而皇之的谎言。

“你欠我一张高中毕业合照。”航海在键盘上打完又飞快删掉。

“我有一个东西要给你。”删掉。

最后他输入“我会弹贝斯了”，发送。

一个同班女生找到他，他们一学期大概也只说上三五句话，但女生看着他的外套中间露出遗憾的表情。

航海温柔地笑道，“没有送出去呢。”

他从口袋里掏出火一般滚烫的银纽扣，放到对方手心里。

Fin


End file.
